El Mensajero de la Oscuridad
by Lily17
Summary: Todo parecía normal, hasta que llegó. ¿acaso hay alguien que es capaz de avisar a personas comunes de sucesos que ocurrirán en un futuro? ven y descubrelo... S/S y E/T
1. Prologo Ojos Rojos

El mensajero de la oscuridad  
  
Era una noche obscura y algo ventosa. Parecía que había nubes en el cielo por que ni el más leve resplandor de una estrella ni la luz de la luna, iluminaba aquella desolada región. Una joven cosía junto a una de las ventanas, con una diminuta vela a punto de consumirse. A pesar de eso no se había picado ni una vez, era claro que tenía ya experiencia.  
  
El ligero viento chocaba contra las ventanas haciéndolas crujir, y de vez en cuando una ráfaga de aire se escapaba y levantaba un poco las cortinas.  
  
Era, como se podía decir, una noche algo tenebrosa. Especialmente si estaba sola aquella joven. Pero no parecía preocuparse.  
  
Para ella solo existía cose, por el momento. Muchas veces, su madre la había regañado por coser con tan poca luz pero ella tenía sus razones.  
  
Su propiedad, pequeña pero la más productiva de la región, era la más alejada del reino. El camino pasaba exactamente por un lado, de aquella propiedad. Últimamente las cosas se ponían muy extrañas. No era que tuviera miedo o algo así, lo que quería en realidad era no atraer la atención de los viajeros que viajaban hacia el reino.  
  
Ella pensaba que al ver una pequeña luz se acercarían y descubrirían una casa, o más bien un castillo, y querrían entrar en ella. Además ese no era el momento, la noche era muy oscura y tenebrosa. No le gustaría tener que abrir la puerta a un desconocido, más y cuando su madre, su "tío", su "primo" y su amigo no estaban.  
  
Suspendió un momento su costura para mirar su habitación. La vela muy apenas iluminaba el lugar donde estaba cosiendo: la mesa y encima un costurero desordenado.  
  
Lo demas estaba sumido en sombras iluminadas tenuemente por la vela. Enfrente de ella estaba su cama, la gran cama de sabanas de seda, también había, en el lado derecho de la cama, una mesita de noche. Lo demás eran muebles como mesas, sillones y sillas, acomodadas según su gusto. Alrededor de toda la habitación había unos pequeños candelabros de petróleo que al prenderlos había suficiente luz para cualquier actividad.  
  
De repente el viento cobró fuerza y chocó contra todas las ventanas, haciendo que una, la ventana de su lado, se abriera con fuerza.  
  
Algunos hilos cayeron al suelo y la vela se apagó. Un gritó de la habitación continua se hizo escuchar.  
  
En medio de aquella oscuridad, la joven sonrió un poco. Con una destreza sorprendente cruzó la habitación, totalmente a oscuras y abrió la puerta.  
  
La vista no cambio mucho cuando la abrió. Inmediatamente se abrió la puerta continua y un rayo de luz salió de ella. Una joven se asomó tratando de ver algo en la oscuridad, su cara expresaba miedo y preocupación.  
  
Pero al distinguir a la figura que estaba en la oscuridad, sonrió un poco. La joven de la oscuridad se acerco a la luz, también sonriendo.  
  
-vaya, me asuste un poco-comentó la joven poniendo una mano sobre su cabeza.  
  
-no importa, esta bien-dijo la otra.  
  
-veo que estabas cosiendo otra vez a oscuras, eso no esta bien. Tu mama se va a enojar-dijo la otra al ver la oscuridad de la habitación.  
  
-lo que pasa. -la joven no quería decirle lo que le inquietaba. Después de todo, el hermano de la otra joven estaba extrañamente preocupado.  
  
-pero no te preocupes no se lo diré-sonrió. Aquella joven llevaba un vestido verde botella que combinaba con sus ojos-pero.-dudó un poco-déjame ir a tu habitación, por favor-  
  
-claro, nada más apagamos los candelabros-dijo la joven sonriendo.  
  
Ambas entraron a la habitación, estaba casi igual a la de la joven, pero los muebles estaban acomodados de distinta manera.  
  
La joven del vestido verde agarró un libro que estaba tirado en el suelo.  
  
-¿estabas leyendo?-preguntó.  
  
-si, lo que pasa es que me intereso mucho-dijo mientras ayudaba a apagar todos los candelabros. Cuando terminaron todo quedó a oscuras. La joven del vestido verde se acerco más a la otra que no parecía asustada.  
  
-agarrate de mi, vamos a mi cuarto-dijo y ambas salieron. A la joven que tenía miedo se le hizo una eternidad, pero tan pronto como llegaron a la habitación de la joven sin miedo, prendieron todos los candelabros.  
  
Una luz acogedora y caliente rodeo aquel cuarto oscuro. Cerraron la puerta y cada una empezó a hacer sus labores. La joven se sentó en un sillón cercano a la otra joven, que inmediatamente cerró la ventana y recogió los hilos que estaban en el suelo, los puso en la mesa.  
  
Se sentó y volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana.  
  
-lo siento mucho. pero es que no me gusta quedarme sola en mi cuarto, por eso estaba leyendo.a veces leer es mejor que morirse de miedo. -pero la otra joven no hablo. tenía los ojos fijos en la ventana.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?-llamó la joven-¿pasa algo?-  
  
Otra vez no hubo respuesta. La joven preocupada se levantó, temblando.  
  
-¿Tomoyo?... que pasa.-volvió a decir.  
  
Su amiga seguía con los ojos fijos a la ventana, sin decir nada. La joven ya estaba muy asustada se acercó corriendo a la ventana, con la intención de llamar la atención de la otra joven.  
  
-Tomoyo. -la sacudió, La joven salió de su trance y miró a la otra joven.  
  
-¿Qué pasa Sakura?-preguntó  
  
-te he estado llamando y no me respondiste, por un momento. -  
  
-hay alguien afuera-cortó inmediatamente  
  
-afuera.-dijo la joven temblando-no estarás bromeando. -agregó mientras se inclinaba a la ventana.  
  
Sabía a la perfección que afuera había un gran Roble, que ya estaba muy viejo y que si apenas tenía una hoja en toda la primavera.  
  
En realidad no podía ver nada, pero fijando la mirada, algo había. dos puntos, sí, dos puntos rojos.  
  
No, no era tan solo puntos rojos. eran ojos rojos, ojos que la observaban a ella y a Tomoyo.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al sentir esa terrible mirada.  
  
De hecho, su hermano y su amigo, andaban muy inquietos. Vigilando siempre la propiedad.  
  
Las dos muchachas miraron asustadas como nunca aquellos ojos y estos parecían verlas. Después de una eternidad aquellos ojos subieron cada vez más alto hasta perderse en la oscuridad.  
  
Después de un rato ambas muchachas se vieron sorprendidas..  
  
¿Qué había sido eso?  
  
Notas de la autora Holas aquí me tienen con otro fic, que espero terminar. Realmente este fic esta basado en la pelicula del mismo nombre (creo). Obviamente nos es igual, ya que tenía que hacer unas cuantas parejas, aunque creo que ya saben quienes son. En el próximo capitulo  
  
La inquietante situación incomoda a todos los habitantes y un familiar del príncipe llega con noticias malas, Sakura descubre algo que podría cambiarle la vida a muchas personas y Touya descubre que hay "alguien" rondando por ahí.  
  
Bye 


	2. Capitulo 1 La noticia Sorprendente

Capitulo 1  
  
"La Noticia Sorprendente"  
  
"¡¡hola!!, mi nombre es Sakura Kinomoto y tengo 16 años. Vivo e el reino del Cerezo, que es el lugar más lindo del mundo. Vivo con mi familia que es mi papa, Fujitaka Kinomoto, que es el mejor padre del mundo. También esta mi hermano, Touya, quien siempre me molesta ¡Ay¡ algún día lo voy a aplastar... mi madre murió hace mucho tiempo, cuando yo era niña, pero mi padre siempre me cuenta de ella por eso siento que la conozco. Ademas de mi padre y mi hermano; viven con nosotros, la señora Sonomi Daidouji, ella y mi madre eran primas, por lo tanto es... creo... mi tía. También vive su hija, Tomoyo, quien es mi mejor amiga y compartimos mucho tiempo juntas. Ademas vive también el mejor amigo de mi hermano, Yukito Tsukishiro, que durante algún tiempo estuve enamorada de él, pero me he convencido que solo es simple cariño.  
  
Como sea, últimamente han estado ocurriendo sucesos extraños, mi hermano y Yukito cada vez andan más raros. Me sorprende de Yukito, el que parece tan calmado. En fin todo esto me da mucho miedo..."  
  
Un silencio reinaba en el gran comedor, las seis personas que cenaban estaban muy calladas. Era habitual ver una discusión entre los dos hermanos, una conversación tranquila de Tomoyo y Yukito, o hasta el dedo amenazante de Sonomi recordándole a Fujitaka que aun le odiaba.  
  
Pero no. Todo estaba muy tranquilo. El gran candelabro, majestuoso, iluminaba el comedor y sus ocupantes comían en silencio.  
  
Touya y Yukito no paraban de ver hacia la puerta, como si alguien estuviera a punto de llegar. Fujitaka y Sonomi se veían extrañados. Sakura pasaba la mirada de Touya a Yukito, de Yukito a su padre, de su padre a Sonomi, de Sonomi a Tomoyo. Y Tomoyo simplemente tenía los ojos fijos en su copa de vino.  
  
Era la unica que no había probado bocado, Sakura estaba casi igual excepto por algunas mordisqueadas a su pan.  
  
-Parece que habrá tormenta... - comentó Fujitaka.  
  
Todos levantaron la cabeza. El viento parecía soltarse cada vez más.  
  
Una criada se acercó corriendo-señores, perdón por la interrupción-dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-hay... un joven...-no terminó la frase, por que inmediatamente Touya y Yukito se levantaron.  
  
Las demás personas se quedaron un rato en silencio, pero la curiosidad despertó y siguieron a los dos jóvenes.  
  
Tomoyo y Sakura se veían muy extrañadas por el comportamiento de ambos jóvenes, ¿Qué pasaba ahí?  
  
Unos gritos se escuchaban desde el recibidor.  
  
-¡No mienta! Usted ha estado aquí las ultimas dos noches diciendo lo mismo- gritaba Touya, visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-¡no miento!-respondió un joven en la puerta-yo no he venido ha estas tierras desde los últimos 2 años-  
  
Ambos jóvenes se miraron con odio. Odio que podía ser comparado con la muerte deseada por cada uno a sus desafiantes.  
  
-¿Por qué no se va?-preguntó Touya  
  
-por favor, ya se lo he dicho. La tormenta estallará en un momento, no tengo donde quedarme y me espera todavía una hora de camino a la ciudad. No se preocupe puedo pagarle, si quiere. Soy Shaoran...  
  
-Li...-Contestó Yukito-ya lo sabemos-  
  
-pero... como-el muchacho parecía confundido.  
  
-ya se lo dijo mi amigo, usted vino la noche anterior y la antepasada nos dijo su nombre, y nos pidió permiso para que lo dejáramos quedarse...-  
  
Sakura observaba la discusión, ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando?, en eso el joven la volteo a ver, a ella y a Tomoyo, y un brillo extraño a pareció en sus ojos. Sakura no se asustó, el joven seguía mirándola, daba una sensación de bienestar... no podía ser una persona mala.  
  
Touya se dio cuenta de cómo miraba a su hermano, no le gusto para nada.- ¡mírame Mocoso!-gritó.  
  
-¿MOCOSO?-repitió el joven, apartando la vista de Sakura y poniéndose más a la defensiva.  
  
-hermano... -dijo Sakura, confiando en el muchacho.  
  
Fujitaka y Sonomi no sabían que hacer, Sakura trataba de defender al joven, pero Tomoyo no dejaba de asomarse.  
  
Aunque estaba muy oscuro se podía distinguir una pequeña luz blanca. Tomoyo cerró los ojos tratando de saber que era, con sus costuras sin luz, pudo saber de que se trataba de un carruaje y la luz era sostenida por alguien... Yukito vio el interés de la joven Daidouji y descubrió lo mismo...  
  
-Touya, es suficiente-dijo la voz calmada de Fujitaka-el muchacho dice la verdad, tu nombre es Li Shaoran ¿no es así?-  
  
El joven asintió.  
  
-recuerdo que el príncipe tiene familiares con ese apellido-comentó Sonomi  
  
-si, en realidad Soy primo de él. Tengo 20 años-dio la espalda a Touya (signo de mala educación, ustedes saben se da la espalda a alguien que no quieres ver) y volteo a ver a las otras 4 personas. Tomoyo, Sakura, Sonomi y Fujitaka.  
  
-no se de que te acusan... pero yo estoy de acuerdo en que te quedes esta noche-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo Touya y El joven.  
  
-que estoy de acuerdo. Yo... ya sabía que alguien había venido hace dos noches, pero no eras tu. Viniste en un carruaje y el otro no, tu traes un cochero y el no. Además-miró insegura a Sakura y al joven-esa persona no tenía brillo en sus ojos como tu acabas de demostrarlo-  
  
-eso es cierto-dijo Yukito sorprendiendo, a las otras personas,-eres observadora-y luego se dirigió al joven-siento haberte culpado-  
  
-¿tu también?-pregunto Touya enojado.  
  
-es que ella tiene razón, son parecidos, pero definitivamente no son iguales-Yukito sonrió un poco-de verdad lo siento-  
  
-Yo opino lo mismo, puedo decir que el cochero podrá quedarse con los demás sirvientes. El coche en el cobertizo y los caballos en el establo... ¡arreglado!-dijo Sonomi  
  
-apoyo a Sonomi-Fujitaka mostró una sonrisa.  
  
-yo... también...-Sakura evito ver los ojos del joven.  
  
-¿Touya?-preguntó Yukito.  
  
-demonios, esta bien. Pero solo esta noche, Mocoso-contestó y se fue enfadado.  
  
-dale tiempo, no se acostumbra y menos en estos tiempo-Shaoran lo veía ofendido, el lo había llamado mocoso, pero la dulce voz de Tomoyo lo sacó de su enfado.  
  
-si,... dale un poco de tiempo-sonrió Sakura  
  
-Hikari, lleva al joven a una de las habitaciones... la que esta en el primer piso-ordeno Sonomi.  
  
-¿enfrente de la habitación de la señorita...?-preguntó la criada insegura.  
  
-si, esa...-dijo Sonomi-bueno... ¡que esperas!-  
  
La sirvienta indico con un gesto que lo siguiera, volteo algo inseguro y vio las caras de los cinco que quedaban. El señor amable, la señora inteligente, el joven de gafas, la dulce señorita y...  
  
Sakura de nuevo sintió la mirada del joven, bajó la cabeza enrojecida de vergüenza.  
  
-"¿Por qué?... ¿Por qué me mira así?"-pensó.  
  
... la linda y hermosa señorita de ojos verdes.  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
Después de algunas horas, Tomoyo y Sakura subieron a sus habitaciones. No sin antes detenerse a la de enfrente. Sakura aun no sabía por que su hermano actuaba así. Cuando habló de las apariciones de otro joven ella no entendió.  
  
-Tomoyo... ¿Quién era?-preguntó indecisa.  
  
Tomoyo la miró seria, ella jamás había oído de aquellas apariciones y, la verdad, se alegraba de ello. Aquellas dos ocasiones su madre, su "tío" y ella no habían estado en casa.  
  
-¿Quién?-preguntó Tomoyo fingiendo.  
  
-el de hace dos noches-respondió.  
  
-alguien idéntico al joven que acaba de llegar-la joven se puso a meditar y recordó la noche pasada...  
  
"La noche era muy tranquila e iluminada por la Luna, una que otra estrella aparecía en el cielo y el viento acariciaba las hojas de los árboles.  
  
Tomoyo, Touya y Yukito se encontraban en una habitación muy próxima a la biblioteca. Los dos jóvenes se encontraban leyendo un libro cada uno, mientras que Tomoyo seguía con una de sus costuras. -¿Para quién es?... ¿para Sakura?-el joven de anteojos preguntó con una sonrisa, conocía muy bien a la joven y sabría cual era su respuesta.  
  
-...No... Bueno...-dijo la joven contemplando su costura con agrado-...no, es para mí... aunque si estoy pensando en hacer uno para Sakura, pero este... es para mí-  
  
Aquella respuesta desconcertó un poco al joven Tsukishiro. La verdad la pequeña Tomoyo que había conocido hace años estaba dejando de existir, para dejar lugar a una jovencita madura.  
  
-¿y que es?-preguntó  
  
-es una arregló para el cabello, pienso que podré hacer uno mañana para Sakura...-y luego sonrió ampliamente-¡tal vez las dos podamos usarlo en el baile de Gracias!-  
  
-parece que al menos el mounstro se vera mucho mejor-intervino Touya sin levantar la vista de su libro.  
  
-no deberías ser tan duro con ella-rió Yukito.  
  
-solo cuido lo que es mío, además me molesta que vea como todas sus amigas se casan antes de cumplir 18 años-dijo de manera posesiva.  
  
-exageran...-murmuró Tomoyo.  
  
-¿exageran?... ¿a quien se lo dices?-preguntó Yukito.  
  
-creo que... también digo que es una tontería casarse...-dijo la joven, esa respuesta desconcertó de nuevo al joven Tsukishiro y Kinomoto la miró con asombro.  
  
-¿no piensas casarte, Tomoyo?-preguntó Yukito  
  
-no lo se... creo...-sonrió un poco.  
  
Un silencio se presentó en la habitación, Tomoyo había agarrado por sorpresa a Touya y a Yukito con esa respuesta y esos comentarios. Pero no duró mucho. A los pocos minutos una criada entró corriendo a la habitación.  
  
-Jóvenes... señorita...-dijo entrecortadamente-no sé... como decirles esto...-  
  
-regresó, ¿verdad?-dijo Touya enfadado.  
  
-bueno...-la sirvienta estaba muerta de miedo-si...-  
  
-esta vez necesito tu ayuda-se dirigió a Yukito-y tu...-Tomoyo se levantó preocupada. Después de todo eran los únicos que sabían alguien había venido la noche pasada-Te pido por favor que te quedes aquí, puede ser peligroso-  
  
-pero...-protestó la joven.  
  
-por favor-Touya la miró con tanta preocupación, que Tomoyo no dijo nada.  
  
-solo será un momento-dijo Yukito.  
  
Tomoyo vio la mirada suplicante de Yukito y la preocupación de Touya.  
  
-esta bien-dijo derrotada.  
  
Ambos jóvenes se marcharon y la sirvienta detrás de ellos. Pasaron algunos segundos, después minutos. Pero ellos no regresaban. Tomoyo estaba muy preocupada.  
  
En realidad no sabía que hacer. Dividida entre la obediencia que tenía que demostrar al quedarse ahí y la curiosidad de saber quien era... Tomoyo estaba confundida. Pero tenía que tomar una decisión...  
  
Obedecer a Touya...  
  
O ir a ver a aquel ser que había estado incomodándolos.  
  
Más tarde se arrepentiría de lo que escogería.  
  
Sin pensar en más que ver a ese ser. Caminó insegura. De vez en cuando vacilaba. Poco a poco salió de aquella habitación y después de cruzar el gran salón... por fin estaba casi en la puerta.  
  
Podía oír perfectamente a Touya gritar y a Yukito secundarle, aunque sin gritar. Suspiro, si no fuera por un muro que estaba a algunos pasos de la puerta, ya la habrían descubierto. Había llegado el momento.  
  
El momento de reunir su valor y asomarse.  
  
Y lo hizo. Pudo ver las espaldas de dos jóvenes conocidos. Touya y Yukito. Detrás de ellos se distinguía una figura más pequeña que ellos. No lo podía ver bien.  
  
Pero cuando se inclinó para verlo mejor. La persona que estaba con Touya y Yukito se inclinó también...  
  
Ojos rojos...  
  
Eso fue lo que vio. Ambos ojos estaban fijos en ella. Pero ya no quiso mirarlos... y salió corriendo de ahí... jamás olvidaría aquellos ojos..."  
  
-... no te gustara saberlo-murmuro.  
  
-Tomoyo ¿Qué paso?-preguntó Sakura más desesperada.  
  
-esta bien. Una noche llegó y le pidió a tu hermano quedarse una noche, me parece que no le dio confianza y lo echó de aquí. Pero ayer volvió... y lo vi... su mirada no era común, era indiferente y tenía un no se que... creeme Sakura, era... era como la que vimos hace unas horas...-  
  
-¿en serio?-preguntó Sakura asustada-no entiendo... por que hay alguien que se pasea por aquí ¿no es así?... los ojos rojos que vimos no son de ALGO que yo conozca-  
  
-pero no sabemos... -dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-mi hermano esta preocupado, Yukito también... al menos pudiste diferenciar a los dos jóvenes-  
  
-me alegro de eso, aunque tu hermano me regaño ayer por no haberle hecho caso, valió la pena. Ayer estuve con la nariz pegada a una ventana y vi como ese joven se iba... a pie... -Tomoyo tembló un poco-¿sabes? Ayer también vi esos ojos rojos...-  
  
-¿Qué?-preguntó sorprendida Sakura.  
  
-cuando estaba viendo por la ventana, cuando el joven se alejaba volteo a ver hacia la casa y... sus ojos... eran enteramente rojos...-dijo Tomoyo.  
  
-¿rojos?-preguntó una tercera voz  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
  
-te ves muy enfadado-comentó Yukito.  
  
Ambos estaban en la habitación del joven Kinomoto. No muy contentos.  
  
-¿Por qué lo defendiste?-preguntó bruscamente.  
  
-tu sabes que no era el de ayer. Además Tomoyo tenía razón. Y sabes que ella ha estado aquí cuando ha venido ese sujeto.-contestó Yukito algo serio.  
  
¡Claro!... Tomoyo. Como olvidar que esa jovencita ya estaba de más en el asunto. Si la había regañado la última vez que estuvo ese sujeto. Estaba seguro de que Tomoyo sabía muchas cosas, que no se las había dicho aún.  
  
-creo que Tomoyo sabe muchas cosas-dijo.  
  
-si las sabe... pero hay algo que impide que las diga. En realidad no lo sé. Pero algo si sé: la gente de la ciudad anda muy inquieta.-Yukito se paseo de un lado a otro de la habitación-hasta la jovencita esa, la que anda detrás de ti, Nakuru Akizuki, me dijo que algo anda mal. Y creeme jamás la vi tan inquieta en mi vida-  
  
-¿Nakuru inquieta?-preguntó Touya, recordando cuantas veces esa chica se le había colgado al cuello-esto si es de preocuparse-  
  
-si y eso no es todo, muchas amigas de Sakura juran que han visto sombras y que cada vez que aparecen algo malo ocurre-dijo Yukito, sentándose por fin y hablando seriamente.  
  
-Yuki, se que esto no te va a gustar, pero hay alguien que anda rondando por aquí... y hay algo que quiere...-dijo Touya poniéndose aun más serio de lo que estaba.  
  
-¿querer algo?-preguntó Yukito. Esas palabras eran muy serias, ni siquiera Sakura Kinomoto se hubiera atrevido a creerlo.  
  
-ayer en la noche, Tomoyo no lo dijo, pero sé que algo ha visto en aquel sujeto-¿recuerdas que cuando lo vio se fue corriendo?, estoy seguro de que hay algo que Tomoyo notó en aquel sujeto. Todo esto es confuso... -Touya se sentó y pareció meditar un poco.  
  
-también Sakura sabe algo-comentó Yukito.  
  
Esas palabras fueron como una cubeta llena de agua fría cayendo sobre la cabeza del joven Kinomoto. ¡Su hermana sabía algo!... ¿Cómo?, ¿Cuándo?, ¿Por qué?. Suficiente tenía con Tomoyo, ahora su hermana sabía algo también... y realmente era la menos que quería en ese momento.  
  
-¿Por qué piensas así?-preguntó visiblemente preocupado.  
  
-hoy, en la cena, las dos estaban muy calladas. No se si te fijaste, pero antes de ir con ese joven, se miraron extrañadas... además oí que Sakura le había pedido ha Tomoyo que la acompañara esta noche. Sabes que Sakura es muy asustadiza y que jamás se quedaría callada como Tomoyo-explicó Yukito.  
  
Un gran silencio se apoderó de aquellos jóvenes. Ahora no solo tenían que preocuparse por Tomoyo... ahora, también, con Sakura.  
  
El viento aumentaba ahí afuera. Y estar en silencio no reconfortaba a ninguno de los dos.  
  
-¿sabes?-Yukito había interrumpido el gran silencio, ya no hablarían más del tema-ahora que recuerdo, el príncipe no se ha casado, ¿verdad?-Touya asintió- me parece que tiene el punto de vista igual a Tomoyo-  
  
-¿te refieres a que no se quiere casar?-preguntó Touya recordando, como Tomoyo los había tomado por sorpresa.  
  
-sí, no conozco muy bien al príncipe... ¿pero tu crees que ellos dos...?-  
  
-¿estas loco?-Touya sonrió un poco-Tomoyo no siquiera sabe como es, ¿piensas que se podrían llevar bien?-  
  
-solo era una idea... después de todo no me parece justo que ella se quede sola... supongo que tendrá que ser Sakura la que se case primero...-  
  
-¡¿Qué dices?!-preguntó Touya Atónito ante esa afirmación-¡mi hermana no se va a casar Todavía!-exclamó.  
  
-no te enfades... solo era broma-Yukito se levantó. Fue directamente a la ventana y se quedo un rato sin mirarla-solo que me gustaría verlas felices, a las dos-  
  
Touya solo se quedo silencioso, no le gustaba la idea de que su hermana se casara y se fuera lejos de su lado.  
  
Pero una escena se la vino a la mente... unos ojos Cafés, casi marrones, brillantes... que veían a su hermana de una manera muy extraña...  
  
Ese Mocoso había visto a su hermana de una manera muy extraña... se atrevería a decir con cariño...  
  
¡No iba a permitir que ESE Mocoso... se llevara a SU hermana!  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
¡Por fin! El primer capitulo esta listo... creo que me quedo algo largo... pero bueno, creo que son demasiadas cosas las que están pasando y que, quizás, ya vayan entendiendo... Para empezar las extrañas miradas del joven a la pobre Sakura... ¿tan pronto enamorado?, además parece que Tomoyo no esta enamorada de nadie y no le interesa el matrimonio, aún. Touya esta dividido entre la preocupación de tener ha alguien rondando por ahí y por las miradas raras de Shaoran a Sakura, sin pasar por alto que Tomoyo ya sabe demasiado...  
  
Bueno... en el próximo capítulo:  
  
Un papel escrito al revés puede ser una clave importante. Tomoyo ya no se siente bien, después de todo, ver tres veces ojos rojos no es buena señal. Shaoran ya no parece tan seguro de lo que pensaba. El príncipe hace por fin su aparición, algo preocupado y divirtiéndose a costa de su primo.  
  
Nos vemos!!! 


End file.
